<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defectors' Atonement by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523381">Defectors' Atonement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe'>abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>For Charmy's birthday, Gen, Kingdom!AU, Magic, NonDwarf!Charmy, Princess!Charmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charmy menghabiskan sisa umurnya untuk menyembuhkan ksatria sihir yang menjadi korban dari ambisi orangtuanya. Ia menggenggam tangan mereka, melafalkan mantra, menebus dosa.</p>
<p>[RillCharmy | For Charmy's birthday; 03-06-2020]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rill Boismortier/Charmy Pappitson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defectors' Atonement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rambut Charmy sudah mencapai punggung saat ia memulai perjalanannya menuju Nean. Surai hitam bergelombang yang selalu Charmy tutupi dengan tudung berwarna gelap yang berbulu di sisi-sisinya, semakin bertumbuh seiring bertambahnya pengalaman dan daftar orang-orang yang ditolongnya. Gadis itu mengganti model jubah ketika ingat bahwa tempat terakhir yang akan dikunjunginya adalah daerah yang memiliki suhu ekstrim dengan dingin menusuk tulang;</p>
<p>Nean, kota dengan salju tanpa akhir.</p>
<p>Saat mencapai perbatasan, Charmy keluarkan Grimoire-nya. Ia lafalkan mantra untuk mengeluarkan bulu-bulu domba. Dan benda itu, yang diciptakan beberapa saat lalu, langsung menyelimutinya dari dingin selama berkeliling mencari rumah seseorang.</p>
<p>Charmy mematung sesaat ketika domba sihirnya menunjukkan bahwa rumah di depannya adalah yang menjadi tujuan. Gadis itu ragu apakah kehadirannya akan diterima oleh sang tuan rumah seperti kunjungan pada orang sebelum-sebelumnya atau justru mengalami penolakan.</p>
<p>Dan dengan perasaan sedikit takut, akhirnya ia memutuskan. Charmy mengetuk pintunya. Sihir bulu domba yang digunakan Charmy untuk melindungi dirinya, perlahan menghilang seiring terbukanya pintu dari dalam.</p>
<p>"Maaf, apa ini rumah Rill Boismortier?"</p>
<p>Pria tua yang membukakan pintu, mengamati Charmy dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Dari sorot matanya, Charmy tahu bahwa orang itu terlihat tidak yakin untuk menjawab yang sebenarnya.</p>
<p>"Saya menggunakan sihir domba penunjuk jalan. Jadi, saya yakin bahwa ini rumah Rill Boismortier."</p>
<p>Pria tua itu menghela napas. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa akan sia-sia saja jika membohongi Charmy dengan sihir level satu-nya. Maka, tak lama setelahnya, Charmy dipersilakan masuk. "Tuan muda ada di dalam. Mari, saya antar Anda menemui beliau."</p>
<p>Charmy mengangguk. Ia lepas sepatu bootnya dan membiarkan kakinya menyentuh lantai kayu yang kotor. "Maaf, rumah ini sangat tidak layak untuk menyambut orang seperti Anda, Tuan Putri."</p>
<p>Charmy terenyuh. Meski tudungnya tidak dilepas, pria tua itu, bahkan orang-orang yang Charmy temui sebelumnya, selalu sadar bahwa ia adalah salah satu orang terhormat dari Kerajaan Semanggi.</p>
<p>Gadis itu tersenyum pahit mengingat betapa ia masih dihormati oleh orang-orang di negeri ini. Terlepas dari kejahatan yang pernah dilakukan keluarganya, keberadaan Charmy masih tetap dihargai dan diterima.</p>
<p>"Tuan muda ada di dalam," katanya pelan. Lalu tangan keriput itu membukakan pintu perlahan. Charmy bisa mendengar derit kayu yang rapuh saat pintu kamar Rill mulai terbuka. Dan pupil matanya melebar saat melihat seseorang terbaring di sana. "Beliau lumpuh sejak sihir pengikat diaktifkan oleh orang tua Anda. Ayah dan Ibu dari Tuan Muda Rill juga meninggal dunia karena sihir itu. Tuan Muda Rill masih bisa bertahan karena sihirnya yang cukup kuat. Sedangkan saya, saya bukan ksatria, karena itu sihirnya tidak berpengaruh pada saya. Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud lancang."</p>
<p>Dada Charmy terasa sesak mengingat betapa kejamnya Ayah dan Ibunya dulu. Berdalih menciptakan kedamaian di keempat negara, mereka berambisi untuk menguasai seluruh elemen sihir yang dimiliki para ksatria, dengan menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk mengikat dan menyerap sihir orang-orang pada tubuh mereka.</p>
<p>"Seharusnya saya yang minta maaf." Hatinya sakit saat memorinya memutar kilasan betapa para petinggi Kerajaan Semanggi bersikeras menutup mata, menolak untuk bertanggungjawab. "Saya tidak bisa membawa Kerajaan dalam kedamaian yang sesungguhnya."</p>
<p>Charmy mendekati Rill dengan langkah hati-hati. Ia genggam tangan Rill yang dingin sambil mengucap maaf berulang kali. "Almarhum orang tua saya sangat menyesal. Saya mohon Anda bisa memaafkan mereka." Lalu Charmy terisak. "Rill Boismortier, izinkan saya menyembuhkan Anda sebagai wujud penebusan dosa."</p>
<p>Lalu gadis itu mengucap mantra. Bibir mungilnya membuka dan menutup seiring munculnya cahaya yang mengelilingi tubuh yang terbaring. Cahaya itu berubah menjadi bulu-bulu domba yang menyelubungi tubuh Rill yang kurus kering. Charmy, dengan sihir tingkat atas, mentransfer energi pada tubuh laki-laki di depannya. Dengan harapan dan keyakinan, ia lepas belenggu sihir dalam diri Rill yang dipasang oleh orang tuanya. Genggaman gadis itu mengerat dan Walter, pria tua yang mengabdikan diri untuk menjaga Rill, bisa melihat tubuh Tuan Muda-nya kembali normal.</p>
<p>Charmy membuka mata dan tersenyum. Satu orang ksatria sihir lagi berhasil diselamatkan. Pelepasan tahtanya tidak berakhir dalam kesia-siaan. Ia merasa puas karena memilih mengikuti kata hatinya; melakukan pengabdian.</p>
<p>"Tuan putri, apa Anda berkeliling Kerajaan Semanggi untuk menyembuhkan para ksatria sihir?"</p>
<p>"Ya." Charmy berucap tegas. "Saya tidak akan bisa mati dengan tenang jika meninggalkan para ksatria yang menjadi korban orang tua saya dalam keadaan sekarat begini."</p>
<p>"Anda benar-benar baik. Saya tidak heran jika Tuan Muda Rill sangat mengagumi Anda."</p>
<p>Charmy terkejut mendengar hal itu. "Benarkah?"</p>
<p>"Tuan Muda adalah seorang pelukis." Charmy bisa melihat Walter berjalan mendekati sebuah lukisan besar yang tertutup kain kusam. "Ia sempat menggambarkan orang yang dicintainya sebelum tidak sadarkan diri."</p>
<p>Iris emerald Charmy melebar saat Walter membukakan penutup lukisannya.</p>
<p>"Tuan muda Rill menggambar diri Anda, Tuan Putri Charmy Pappitson."</p>
<p>
  <em>Napas Charmy tercekat,</em>
</p>
<p>"Ia melukis di sisa-sisa kesadarannya."</p>
<p>
  <em>... saat Walter menjelaskan semuanya hingga bagian terpenting ...</em>
</p>
<p>"Dan memberi judul karyanya,"</p>
<p><em>... yang tidak pernah Charmy duga</em>.</p>
<p>"<strong>Defectors' Atonement</strong>."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Putri Charmy menangis.</p>
<p>Walter menyentuhkan dahinya pada lukisan buatan Rill. "Defectors' Atonement. Untuk Anda, wanita mulia yang berusaha menebus dosa para pengkhianat."</p>
<p>Di hari ulang tahunnya, Charmy mendapat lukisan istimewa dan sebuah pelajaran berharga;</p>
<p>bahwa dirinya, Rill, dan semua ksatria yang meregang nyawa karena ambisi seseorang, hanyalah korban yang terlahir di dunia dengan perdamaian yang penuh kecacatan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Karena ao3 cuma nyemat link, kalau artistnya ngehapus itu gambar, gambar di arsip ini jg ilang. Btw, gambarnya ada di google halaman pertama dan di zerochan (nama artistnya melon(?) atau siapa hamba tyda tau, maaf) 😅</p>
<p>Jadi, ini kedua kalinya saya bikin Rill/Charmy di Nean. Sebenernya Nean bersalju itu cuma kebetulan, tapi kebetulan itu melekat bgt di benak saya. Dan RillCharmy ini kapel kece banget sebenernya, Kapten squad termuda x ksatria berdarah campuran dengan sihir level satu. Semoga tbt-sensei nge-hint mereka lagi xD</p>
<p>HBD Charmy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>